


two of us in this cave

by bookcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Butch, Clothing Kink, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcat/pseuds/bookcat
Summary: Sam and Jess, a couple of dapper butch women, enjoy a dinner date.
Relationships: Butch Lesbian / Butch Lesbian, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	two of us in this cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).

> Title from ‘The Blind Leading the Blind,’ a poem by Lisel Mueller, which I found on my recipient's tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Jess was running late. Her girlfriend, Sam, had arranged for them to meet at a wine bar in Sam's neighborhood at 7, and the subway had of course stalled in the tunnel for a seeming eternity. She wished she'd had the budget for a cab ride, especially since Sam had asked her to dress "sharp." She'd gone with a black blazer with a barely visible grey embroidered paisley, a purple button up shirt, black suspenders, pressed chinos, and freshly shined black oxfords. Her cropped hair was gelled down into a neat side part. 

When Jess arrived, slightly out of breath from her "shit I'm late" speedwalk, the hostess pointed her towards the back, where Sam had already claimed their usual table. As Jess approached, she appreciated the top half of Sam: her artfully coiffed short afro, and her choice of "sharp" outfit, consisting of a perfectly tailored navy blue blazer, a similarly bespoke pale pink button down, a navy tie, and a pale pink pocket square. And if Jess looked closely, she saw... yes, Sam was wearing her rose gold watch. It could apparently end up that kind of date night. 

"You're late," Sam said flatly. She was trying to keep her expression neutral, but couldn't help but smirk slightly, in anticipation. To cover it, she took a sip of her glass of red wine.

How was Jess going to play it? There were a few options, each with their own delightful response. If she breezed by it conversationally, ranting about the subway delay and asking about Sam's day, then the implied question would be answered and they'd have a perfectly pleasant drink and chat. But ultimately, that wasn't the vibe of the night. It'd been a long day, and she was ready to be spoiled. 

"The subway was delayed but I am so sorry, darling." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I am so sorry, _daddy_."

Sam let the grin through fully at the title. "Better. But you were still late; you should have left extra time for MTA fuckery." 

Should have. There was still time to play the brat and goad her girlfriend into giving her a thorough working over. But it had been a shit day and Jess just wanted to please her daddy / do something right / get spoiled rotten. "I know, daddy. It was my fault, I promise to do better." 

"Thank you baby. Apology accepted." Sam leaned over the table for a quick peck of a kiss, relaxed her shoulders, and unceremoniously changed the subject to an annoying client encounter at work that day.

They chatted normally for at least a half hour - enough time for them to receive and devour the cheese plate Sam had ordered them. Jess ate carefully to ensure Sam got the last bite of all her favorites. But once their plate was cleared, Sam's demeanor transformed back. 

"Okay baby, it's time to deal with your earlier infraction. I'm going to take care of the check, and you're going to go to the out of order bathroom in the basement, and think about what kind of exercise will help you learn to be on time. I will knock three times. If you would rather go home and address this there, or another time entirely, what do you say?"

"Red. Or banana," Jess replied dutifully, already standing to head down the stairs. 

"Good girl."

Just as Sam had said, the leftmost of the four single-stall restrooms was out of order, or at least had signage indicating thus. Jess tried the door, mercifully unlocked, and tried to decide between sitting on the toilet lid or standing to preserve her nice pants. Then she thought of the likelihood of her pants ending up crumpled on the floor, and the possibility that sitting could become a lot less comfortable soon, and went ahead and sat. 

It was 7 minutes later when she heard Sam's knocks. She hadn't locked the door, but stood up to open it nonetheless; a servile gesture to set the tone. 

It was the first opportunity Jess had to see what pants and shoes Sam had gone with, but she didn't get a chance, because Sam grabbed her by the suspenders and hauled her in for a wild and deep kiss. 

"I know I sent you down here thinking about discipline, but I am just so hot for my dapper butch and her sexy suspenders."

"Mmmmm, thank you daddy, I wore them just for you."

"I know sweetheart, and you've been such a good girl all dinner, I think we can get away with a light punishment tonight." With that, Sam manhandled Jess till Jess was facing and leaning on the door, her hands braced in a sort of push up position. "Let's say... five to the rear and one to the face?" 

Jess nodded assiduously. It sounded harsh, but the face slap was honestly going to be more of a reward than a deterrent for her. 

Sam took her time before beginning the spanking. Jess loved and hated the squirmy anticipation that gave her. Suddenly, a harsh thwack sounded, her left cheek stung, and Jess quickly remembered to call out “one! Thank you daddy.” 

Sam continued thrice more in quick succession, alternating cheeks as she went, Jess acknowledging each out loud. Then Sam paused again. “Last one back here, baby. You ready?” 

Jess nodded, and when she didn’t feel the strike realized she should say aloud “yes, daddy, I’m ready.” With that, Sam provided one last blow, across both cheeks, harder than any of the previous ones. 

Then, without warning, she carefully turned Jess around by the shoulder. Jess noted that Sam had removed her blazer, neatly rolled her sleeves into cuffs, and removed her watch. She also noticed that Sam had been wearing the motorcycle boots the whole time, which was a delight - the only thing that made a bespoke suit even hotter was a hint of deviance in the accessories. 

Sam lined her hand up with left face cheek, took a few warm up arcs with her arm, and then slapped Jess hard. With the pain came a bracing beautiful clearheadedness; Sam had remarked before that a slap to Jess’ face was like a subspace on-switch. 

"Now baby, time to reward you for taking your punishment so well." Sam began to kneel on the floor, and Jess instinctually put her hands on Sam’s shoulders. 

Sam stopped and stood up. "Is that how it is? If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I can take care of that for you.” She jerked her chin down to indicate her tie, and Jess immediately got the picture. 

"I guess I do, daddy, I need you to tie me up so I can stay a good girl." 

Sam loosened her tie just enough to lift it over her head, then grabbed Jess's wrists, put the neck loop around them, and pulled it taut again. "Not too tight?"

"No daddy, it's perfect."

"Wonderful. Now, I need to finish my snack..."


End file.
